pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL002: Pokémon Emergency!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis After the encounter with a group of Spearow, Ash goes to Viridian City and find a hospital. A police officer named Jenny takes him to the Pokémon Center, while the girl named Misty confronts Ash about her destroyed bike. While Pikachu rests at the Center, along comes a highly dangerous obstacle known as the Team Rocket trio, a villainous group of bad thieves, who show up to attack the Pokémon center and demand all the Pokémon. How will Ash and Misty deal with them and will Pikachu be fine? Episode Plot The episode begins showing Ash stating that he will be the greatest Pokémon master of all time and recaps the events of Pokémon, I Choose You!. The camera then shows an overview of Viridian City and the voice of Officer Jenny is heard warning the citizens of Pokémon thieves. She then spots Ash rushing to the Pokémon Center with Pikachu. She accuses Ash of stealing Pikachu but quickly apologizes when she realizes he is going to the Pokémon Center. She asks for his identification and spots Ash's Pokédex, which confirms that Ash is a Pokémon trainer and not a thief. Ash then asks to take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, but Officer Jenny decides to take him on her motorcycle. As they pull away, Misty appears with her destroyed bike, in an angry mood. Team Rocket then take their picture off the wanted board and, from their hot air balloon, talk about their plan to steal the rare Pokémon of Viridian City. Ash and Officer Jenny are then seen driving towards the Pokémon Center, with Officer Jenny driving the motorcycle into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy, after quickly reprimanding Officer Jenny, calls for a stretcher for an electric type Pokémon. Two Chansey come out with the stretcher and put Pikachu on it. Nurse Joy then goes to start the treatment and then criticizes Ash for allowing Pikachu to battle until it was in such a bad condition. Ash attempts to tell her the story but is cut off. Nurse Joy then goes into the theatre room and Officer Jenny goes to get her motorcycle out of the Pokémon Center. Ash is forced to wait in the waiting room and after a while decides to phone home. His mom answers the phone and talks to him, and he is depressed due to Pikachu's condition. He talks down about himself, telling his mother he feels like a falling Pidgey, but his mother tells him that he can do anything he puts his mind to. Ash then spots a board showing four Pokémon and he notices the mysterious bird Pokémon he saw flying over the rainbow. The telephone then begins to ring and Ash answers, discovering that Professor Oak is phoning to check up on him. Professor Oak tells Ash that the other three Pallet Town trainers had already made it to Viridian City and that he bet his grandson, Gary, a million dollars that Ash would have caught a Pokémon by the time he reached Viridian City. He then tells Professor Oak about seeing the mysterious flying Pokémon and then hangs up to collect his pizza. An angry Misty then appears and shows Ash her bike, which was destroyed by Pikachu using Thundershock. She angrily tells Ash that he will have to pay for a new bike. Ash tells her about Pikachu, stating that 'he's not too good'. Misty quickly becomes sad and, after a brief moment, Nurse Joy and the two Chansey bring Pikachu out on a stretcher. Nurse Joy, happy from the successful treatment, tells Ash that Pikachu will still need to stay in the Pokémon Center. Misty also calms down, stating that she will give Ash time before he has to pay for her bike. The voice of Officer Jenny is then heard as she informs the citizens of Viridian City about an aircraft being detected. Jessie and James of Team Rocket are then seen, with James being unhappy about the fact that they being treated like criminals. The two then drop one Poké Ball each through the roof of the Pokémon Center. Koffing and Ekans come out of their Poké Balls and Koffing uses SmokeScreen, with Team Rocket and Meowth dropping into the building, and reciting their infamous motto. Afterwards, they tell Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy of their plot to steal the rare and injured Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. They then command Koffing and Ekans to attack, with Koffing using smoke screen and Ekans using tackle attack and ripping the power cables. Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy run into a room filled with the injured Poké Balls and begin to transport the Poké Balls to the Pokémon Center at Pewter City. Koffing and Ekans then burst into the room along with Team Rocket and Meowth, causing many of the Poké Balls to fall on the floor. Ash picks one up and throws it, with a Pidgey appearing, although the Pidgey is scared away by Ekans. Ash then throws another Poké Ball, which is empty and then another with a Rattata inside, which is also scared off by Ekans. Misty then steps in and begins a battle against them, throwing her own Poké Ball, with Goldeen appearing, although it falls on the floor and there's no water to swim in. She calls Goldeen back and tells Ash to run away with Pikachu. Ash runs away and the stretcher crashes. Pikachu is woken up and comes out to attack. It use Thunder Shock to attack Team Rocket, Koffing, and Ekans, although Meowth escapes the attack. Pikachu then tells Ash he needs more energy and he gets on Misty's destroyed bike, pedaling to make the light come on. Pikachu then uses the energy from the light to use Thunder Shock. Koffing then uses Smokescreen, which causes an explosion that destroys the Pokémon Center, just as Officer Jenny arrives. Team Rocket are then sent blasting off and manage to hold onto a rope from their hot air balloon, deciding to follow Ash and to kidnap his Pikachu because of its unique power. Nurse Joy is then seen talking to her older sister from Pewter City. Her sister states that the Pokémon were successfully transferred. Nurse Joy of Viridian City then states that Ash, Misty, and Pikachu have headed out to Viridian Forest and questions whether they will be okay, although Officer Jenny is confident they will be 'from what I've seen'. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were then seen walking through the Viridian Forest and Misty screams after seeing a Caterpie, causing a bird Pokémon to fly away. Ash decides to try and capture the Caterpie and throws his Poké Ball, which remains in mid-flight as the episode comes to an end. Debuts Character *Officer Jenny *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy Pokémon *Nurse Joy's Chansey *Team Rocket's Meowth *Koffing (James's) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Goldeen (Misty's) *Caterpie Move *Smog *Smokescreen Quotes :"I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." — Dexter :"A wanted poster. How flattering." — Jessie :"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." — James :"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." — Jessie :"Exactly." — James :"We'll show these bumpkins."— Jessie :"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face." — James :"We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth." — Meowth :"Absolutely." — Jessie :"But of course." — James :"And just remember, I'm the top cat." — Meowth :"You got it." — James :"Meowth." — Meowth :"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in - whoaoaoaoah!" — Misty after Ash asked what happened to her bike :"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid! I just want a new bike right now!" — Misty being more angry :"Don't be frightened, little boy." — Jessie :"Allow us to introduce ourselves." — James :"To protect the world from devastation." — Jessie :"To unite all peoples within our nation." — James :"To denounce the evils of truth and love." — Jessie :"To extend our reach to the stars above." — James :"Jessie." — Jessie :"James." — James :"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." — Jessie :"Surrender now or prepare to fight." — James :"Meowth, that's right." — Meowth :"Too late, but not for the fireworks." — Officer Jenny Trivia *The Who's That Pokémon of this episode is Koffing. *The episode marks the arrival of Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, who have subsequently appeared in almost every episode of the series attempting to capture Ash's Pikachu, although they didn't show any interest in stealing it at first (ironically enough). *Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, mentions Ash's father for the first time. *A cuckoo clock is seen during the episode with a green Pidgey in the place of the cuckoo, despite Pidgey not being green. *This is the first time Team Rocket was sent blasting off in the entire Pokémon anime series. Dub differences *In the original version Misty introduces herself to Team Rocket as the most beautiful girl, only to get mocked at, however in the dub, she thanks them for complementing on her "Pretty Talk", only to have Jessie saying that she's pretty pathetic, near the end of the episode only Nurse Joy mentions her name. *In the original version Misty uses what's left of her bike (that she's been carrying over her shoulder to the Pokémon Center) as an analogy to fish. *Meowth has a more leadership role in the dub (though it loses out the first hint of Team Rocket's Mysterious Boss), while in the original, Meowth mentions that if they succeed, the boss would run happily in the garden and that the cat would enjoy the coins in the heating table. **Moreover, his analogy pertaining to Coins and Pokémon was also only in the original. *Officer Jenny reminding to the citizens of Viridian City that it was almost dinner time was only in the original version. *Officer Jenny's tones of voice as she said "Speak of the Devil" are different between the Original and the Dub. Gallery Japanese Title Card IL002- Pokémon Emergency.png English Title Card IL002- Pokémon Emergency 03.png Jenny stops Ash IL002- Pokémon Emergency 05.png Jenny gets an ID from the PokéDex IL002- Pokémon Emergency 07.png Jessie and James appear IL002- Pokémon Emergency 09.png Jenny rides her motocycle IL002- Pokémon Emergency 12.png Joy goes in the operating room Ash's Mom.jpg Delia gets a call from Ash IL002- Pokémon Emergency 14.png Ash tells Oak about recent events IL002- Pokémon Emergency 15.png The girl dragged her bike to the Center Scary Misty.jpg "I want a new bike right now!" IL002- Pokémon Emergency 18.png Jessie and James came to the Center IL002- Pokémon Emergency 19.png Pikachu power up the machine IL002 1.jpg Ash uses the Poké Balls IL002 2.jpg Jessie's and James' reaction to Goldeen IL002 Thunderslot at Team Rocket.png Everyone got zapped... IL002 3.jpg ...expect Meowth IL002 4.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket and their Pokémon IL002 5.jpg The Center explodes on Team Rocket IL002 6.jpg Nurse Joy contacts Pewter City IL002 7.jpg Ash goes to catch the Pokémon }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Munekatsu Fujita Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group